1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal processing system, such as an image display system, and a multi-signal connector thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital signal processing system and a multi-signal connector thereof to integrate radio frequency signals and digital signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication technology has recently been developed, so it is more and more common for users to watch video on portable electronic products. Therefore, the development of wireless communication technology has already become very important.
For wireless communication technology, a signal receiver receives external wireless signals. The wireless signals are then converted into data with a wireless module, and then the data is transformed by different devices into different digital signals for further processing. In order to prevent interference between the wireless signals and the digital signals, different modules are often designed to process the wireless signals and the digital signals, respectively. However, the wireless signals and the digital signals still cannot be processed in a single module; that is, the wireless signals and the digital signals cannot be integrated in a single module. Further, the foregoing modules, used to process the wireless signals and the digital signals, are usually manufactured inside a console when producing this kind of wireless communication product, and then the console is sold as a whole product. However, if the functions of the wireless communication product are going to be expanded, another circuit has to be designed for the whole console; that is, expanding the functions of the wireless communication product is not flexible, and the design for the circuit is therefore not convenient.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a wireless module capable of integrating the wireless signals and the digital signals and being manufactured as a single module that is independent from the console, so as to expand the functions of the module conveniently.